Sueño Cumplido
by Sakuu7
Summary: Un sueño cumplido, una familia numerosa y muy feliz. "Mami mami- Entro a la cocina una pequeña pelirosa de no más de 7 años -¿Qué pasa cielo?- Pregunto Sayuri Uchiha a su hija mientras se secaba las manos -Me podes leer un cuento, es que no puedo dormir. -Claro cielo. Ambas pelirosas subieron al cuarto de la pequeña-¿Qué cuento querés hoy hija?-Quiero el diario de la abu saku


SUEÑO CUMPLIDO

-Mami mami- Entro a la cocina una pequeña pelirosa de no más de 7 años arrastrando a un conejo de peluche

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- Pregunto Sayuri Uchiha a su hija mientras se secaba las manos

-Me podes leer un cuento, es que no puedo dormir.

-Claro cielo, subamos

Ambas pelirosas subieron al cuarto de la pequeña

-¿Qué cuento querés hoy hija?

-Quiero que me leas el diario de la abu Saku

-Ahhh tu favorito, bueno espera que lo busco.

-Esta aquí mami

-Bueno, empiezo:

"_Hola Diario mi nombre es Sakura Haruno futura Uchiha. Mi novio dice que estoy loca por escribir en un diario a los 25 años de edad, pero el no me entiende que quiero escribir para que algún día mis hijos y los hijos de mis hijos puedan leer esta historia y enterarse de como eramos mi novio y yo a esta edad. Bueno no presenté a mi apuesto novio, el se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es 1 año más grande que yo. Es hermoso. Es alto, mide alrededor de 1.80, tiene un pelo azabache con reflejos azules y unos ojos tan negros que cuando los miras te perdes en ellos. Y yo soy una pelirosa de color natural, lo se lo se es realmente raro pero es la verdad, con ojos color jade y soy bajita mido 1,60, aunque tengo la esperanza de crecer todavía... Me pregunto si debo poner una foto de nosotros dos, mmmm le preguntare a Sasuke..._

_Sasuke me dijo que madure. NO PUEDO CREER EL BAKA ESE me dice que madure cuando el esta jugando con Naruto a no se que estupidez. Insensible Sasuke..._

_DÍA 124:_

_Hoy desperté tan feliz, ayer por la noche luego de que Sasuke me llevará a cenar me pidió que me casara con él,bueno pedir es un decir... Me informo que nos casaríamos y me dio el anillo. No entiendo porque no es romántico este idiota _

_Día 200:_

_Hoy es EL GRAN DÍA, si chicos y chicas ME CASOOO HOY. Mis amigas y mi madre no puede creer que este escribiendo esto, es que tampoco entienden que es por dos motivos: 1- Primero que nada para recordar este momento _

_2- Segundo es para que mis hijos y mis nietos y bisnietos y como siga la relación de parientes se imaginen el hermoso DÍA QUE ESTOY VIVIENDOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_DÍA 576: _

_No puedo creer que llevó tanto tiempo escribiendo. Bueno hoy tengo otra hermosa noticia. ESTOY EMBARAZADAAAAAAAAA, SIIII. LUEGO DE UN AÑO DE CASADOS VAMOS A SER PADRES. Todavía no se lo dije a Sasuke, primero lo tenía que saber mi diario. MMM me pregunto como se lo diré ( Acabo de poner una cara muy pensativa)_

_Día 577: _

_NO LO PUEDO CREER, SASUKE LEYÓ EL DIARIO Y SE ENTERO DE MI EMBARAZO SIN QUE YO SE LO DIJERA. ES TAN MALO :( :( :( :( YO QUERÍA CONTARSELO... AHORA ESTOY TRISTE :( _

_SASUKE HOY DORMIS EN EL SOFA."_

-Veo que ya te dormiste hija. Que sueñes con los angelitos cielo

Sayuri le da un beso en la frente a su hija y se da vuelta para salir de la alcoba de su hija. Al mirar la puerta se da cuenta de que sus padres estaban ahí escuchando las partes que mas le gustan a su hija Yuki del diario de su madre

-Ahhhhhhhhh es una hermosa historia, ¿ no lo crees Sasuke?- Le pregunto Sakura a su esposo Sasuke

-Si mi amor, realmente lo es- Le contesto Sasuke mirando a Yuki con una sonrisa

-Aunque aún te faltan escribir el final de la historia mamá

-Eso es algo que tus hermanos y tú deberían encargarse, aunque podría escribir la última página que voy a escribir allí

"_DÍA 24820_

_Hola de nuevo diario hoy aún trascurrido 68 años desde que escribí por primera vez._

_He tenido unos hermosos años junto a mi esposo y por supuesto junto a mis hijos Sanosuke, Daisuke, Satoshi y Sayuri. _

_REALMENTE FUIMOS FELICES Y AHORA SI PUEDO DECIR QUE EL AMOR ES ETERNO. QUE EL PARA SIEMPRE SI EXISTE..._

_LAS SIGUIENTES PAGINAS ESTOY SEGURA QUE MI NIETA YUKI VA A ESCRIBIR, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ PEQUEÑA REALMENTE LO DESEO _

_Sakura Uchiha"_


End file.
